


Vijitaripurudhiradhaara

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Bhallaladeva lands up at the critical care unit of the royal hospital. Find out why.Written from the POV of a royal physician OC.





	Vijitaripurudhiradhaara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/gifts).



If the good-for-nothing royal guards of Mahishmati expect me to swallow their incredible tale that NONE of them was present when His Majesty was injured, they are mistaken.

I can most certainly smell a conspiracy here.

It is but natural to hate the megalomaniac pervert who currently sits on the throne of Mahishmati, but converting that hatred into a murder plan is another thing altogether.

I am tempted to find out which guard had the courage and swiftness to hit the king SO hard that he landed up at our critical care unit with loss of consciousness and a black eye. Let's not forget that the king just happens to be the best bull-fighter in town.

The bulls.... yes. Did they release a bull to attack the king?

But the unconscious king was apparently retrieved from the square where the mysterious Devasena currently stands imprisoned. That's way too far from the amphitheatre. Where could the bulls have come from?

The king has presently regained consciousness, but he is still delirious. I am worried about the status of his head injury.

His family members need to see him urgently.

It is useless to say anything to his perpetually drunk father, so I send a message to the king's son Bhadrudu instead.

The prince enters minutes later, visibly agitated.

"Father! FATHER! Open your eyes. Here, here, look at me, see, this is Bhadrudu here. Can you see me?" He taps the king's cheek impatiently. "Father, please! Speak! Say something!"

"Stop screaming, scoundrel, will you? I'm talking to Devasena. Baahubali is finally dead, you see," the king mutters almost inaudibly.

The prince shrieks in disbelief and gives me a disapproving look.

"I told you... he is still delirious," I calmly explain. "The guards found him near the square... he was unconscious when they brought him here."

"Look at that foot," the king begins his incoherent speech again. "Can you see how gracefully it goes up... ah, that wicked girl... such a BEAUTIFUL foot... and the chains jingle like anklets... it's excruciatingly close to my eye now.."

He tries to get up from the bed in an attempt to hold an imaginary object and kiss it, but is interrupted by a bout of severe vomiting.

He is unconscious once again.

I make a mental note of the medications I need to change. My shift ends at sunset, and I must explain things thoroughly to the other physician when he arrives.

The prince is distraught, though, despite my repeated reassurances.

"It's all because of that old hag," he growls. "Parameshwara alone knows why my dad is still obsessed with her. You know something?" He leans closer to me. "He goes to visit her every single day. She doesn't ever utter a word in reply. He still keeps visiting her. She must be a witch... she must have cast a spell on him."

I almost smile at the prince's naivety, but the comments on Devasena have managed to intrigue me thoroughly.

I have spent all the twenty-five years of my life listening to myriad tales about the illustrious Kuntala princess-- her amazing archery skills, her steadfastness, her perseverance and her extraordinary intelligence-- and loathing my current employer for keeping her imprisoned in such a brutal manner.

As my shift ends, I walk towards the cage in which she presently stands, curious to learn more about her.

As I come closer, I am greeted by the deafening sound of clanging chains.

I stare in disbelief at the imprisoned princess.

Everyone knows about Devasena's archery skills, but I am arguably the first person in Mahishmati to learn about her expertise in the martial arts.

If she can practise her moves so effortlessly even in chains, I wouldn't be surprised if SHE is the one responsible for the king's head injury and black eye.

Well done, Devasena!

 

[Check out this awesome edit by @AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://mayavanavihariniharini.tumblr.com/post/176327902764/allegoriesinmediasres-who-hit-the-king-so-hard)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Vijita= conquered  
> Ripu= enemy  
> Rudhira= blood  
> Dhaara= flow
> 
> Vijitaripurudhiradhaara thus means 'the flow of blood from the body of the conquered enemy.'
> 
>  If you haven't noticed yet, the title has been taken from the last stanza of the song 'Dhivara.'
> 
> 2\. I owe this insane piece to the Comments section of 'Tyrannus' (That's a masterpiece by @LucyLovecraft... if you haven't read it yet, read it right now!) where @avani came up with the delicious idea of Devasena trolling Bhallaladeva while in captivity.


End file.
